


The Sound of the Rain

by VesselFMT



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddles, EliUmi - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Theyre in college but that doesn’t really matter, i love them, song refs, they deserve a gentle encore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesselFMT/pseuds/VesselFMT
Summary: When the summer heat relents and the rain is a gentle background music.(There’s no eliumi so I wrote some)





	The Sound of the Rain

The soft pitter of rain sung from outside the open window of Eli’s room. The blistering heat of summer had given mercy as the sun set, the rain a surprising bonus.

Umi hummed as she looked up from her notes to the window “Shouldn’t you close that now, Eli?”

Eli glanced to the window her spot leaning up against Umi shifting as she turned back to her phone. “Mhm, it’s fine” Eli smiled softly “I like the sound of the rain after all.”

A raised eyebrow was the first reaction “you do?” A gentle question asked in the desire to learn more about Eli.

“Doesn’t it remind you of something?” Eli let out a mix between a huff and a yawn, placing her phone atop the table they cuddled on the floor next to. Umi watched quietly with a slight furrowed brow while Eli stretched and wrapped her arms around Umi’s waist.

A soft mumble and a small blush as Eli rested her head against Umi.

Umi sighed and shook her head, the clock said it wasn’t too late but harsh college hours and assignments had worn not just her down it would seem.

“We can go to sleep now if you want? I can finish this is the morning.” Shutting her note book as Eli nodded. “I’m rather tired too.”

As they stood up Umi waited for Eli to get under the covers before she turned the lights off. Slipping in moments later to the curve of Eli’s body.

“It’s going to get cold if we leave that window open” Umi said head sunken and sleep calling faster than she expected.

Eli smiled her arms coming to wrap up Umi tight “I’ll keep us warm” Eli chuckled at Umi’s unamused face “yes?”

“No”

“Say yes”

_...Were those?_

Umi rolled her eyes pressing a small kiss to Eli’s cheek “does the rain remind you of storm in lover?”

A grin broke out on Eli’s face and she gave Umi a quick peck.

They drifted off, kept warm in each other’s arms. Soft fabric of pyjamas held gently under relaxed hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont usually ever write fanfics, I’m more of a fan artist but these two deserved so soft cuddles. 
> 
> What I mean is it probably has a lot of mistakes and not a lot of sense but eh


End file.
